


there are memories left in these pictures

by JenelleLucia



Series: from valentia, to valm [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: But I'm turning this into a series!, F/M, Lots of OC children, There are OC children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: liprica's leaving for altea soon, and she leaves with knowing why her grandmother told her she always had her grandfather's eyes.





	there are memories left in these pictures

**Author's Note:**

> SO,,,here we have our first oc (grand)child, liprica! 
> 
> also, thank you kai for talking through this with me and all my questions! i love you lots~!

Liprica does not remember much, but she knows that she's close to her grandmother. She's closer than she knows Adele is, and Adele's never met their grandmother, but while her only keepsake is the ring she wore on her wedding day, Liprica holds closer to her the necklace her grandmother wore, then given to her grandfather, and then her father, and now hers. She keeps close the remnants of her grandmother's hugs, and her soft laugh, and her smiles and stories only reserved for her. Liprica only had that much left. 

In turn, she does not know her grandfather as well. Her grandfather had died when she was a baby, and her grandmother introduced him through the stories she told about him. She remembers her grandfather as the Saint King, and remembers him through exploits that she had never heard of and reforms and through her father. Her grandmother tells her that she reminds her of her grandfather, through his eyes, and his smile, and Liprica wonders if that's the only thing she's kept of him. 

(It's only through her eyes that were once his, in how she knew him.) 

. 

It's the last time she ever walks through these halls -- and she continues to tell herself that it's not the last, time that she's going to walk through the halls, but she's going to come back with her  _husband_ and it's  _unreal_ that she's getting married soon. There was no doubt in her mind that Alexios was everything she ever wanted, and Adele was going to be just fine with taking over the throne. And knowing Former King Marth, he would constantly insist that he wouldn't allow himself to die before seeing them get married. 

(How she would have wanted for her own grandparents to be there...) 

Liprica's walk slows into a stroll, and she passes through the many corridors until she gets to the one she's looking for. The walls are a bold red, portraits of her great-grandparents, grandparents and parents lining them. Their faces are straight and sometimes she can't bear to look at them because of how serious they are, but she knows that at the end of the hall there are portraits she always looks forward to seeing. It's worth the walk, she tells herself, as she walks past the portraits of the family she does not know and the family she does to the end of the hall. 

The end of the hall is where her favorite portraits are, and she has an idea of where it's going next. 

She stops in front of the first portrait, and she relaxes for a moment in front of it. This portrait is different the ones from the ones she passed by earlier, and it's of her grandmother and grandfather on their wedding day, and they're smiling and this is one of the ways Liprica remembers her grandparents, if not just her grandfather. Compared to the portrait of him she passes on the way, looking so serious, the smile in this comes so naturally and she wonders that if this is what her grandmother saw with her, when she pointed out that she had a smile like his. 

His arms are around her, and they're both in front of their wedding cake smiling happily. Her grandmother has a bigger grin on her face, with some cake in her hands, and there's some frosting around his mouth. It makes her laugh somewhat slightly when she thinks about what had happened on that day. It's then she moves on to the next one, and it's another portrait of her grandparents, and this time of her father as a young boy. She notes that her father looks like her grandfather, both with shining eyes and wide grins and her grandmother smiling just as softly.   
  
(There are memories in portraits that Liprica heard of once, and there's a last one that she stops in front of that she knows that she doesn't want to leave behind.) 

. 

The portrait is one of her grandfather holding her, and there are crinkles by his eyes and his smile, just as big as ever. An infant Liprica is on his lap, not knowing of what is going on, but wide green eyes looking forward. His smile is like the ones in the last photos, not worn by time, and he's always smiling that way. His eyes are shining just as hers are, and she looks at her grandfather, who in that moment was not a king in the moment, or even a former king, but a  _grandfather_ and even though she doesn't remember him, this is the only way she does. 

"Your father told me you'd be here," there's a voice so soothing to Liprica's ears, and she turns and there Alexios is. There's a soft smile on his face, and he looks up at the portrait of her grandfather in return. "You have his eyes. I heard the former king was a wonderful person." 

Liprica can only spend her time gazing at her fiancé, and he narrows his eyes at her, the smile never fading before he asks, "What?" 

She shakes her head with a smile before asking him in return, "Did anyone tell you you looked like your grandmother?" He had almost forgotten that the moment _she_ visited  _him_ , she had caught him in something much like this.   
  
"My grandfather," Alexios replies, a fond expression taking over his face as he takes her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. "Let's get going?"   
  
She nods, and as he leads her out, she looks back at the portrait, and she understands why. 


End file.
